Soul Heart
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Sequel to Ducktales The Movie. Merlock is planning his revenge. While this is going on the gang meet the new history teacher Venus Sweetheart. But in truth she is the princess Rindra who Merlock is also after. Also it seems Inspector Ircus has discovered an interest in her. Please read, review and no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Heart:

(A/N: Sequel to Ducktales The Movie. Merlock is planning his revenge. While this is going on the gang meet the new history teacher Venus Sweetheart. But in truth she is the princess Rindra who Merlock is also after. Also it seems Inspector Ircus has discovered an interest in her. I don't own any of the Ducktales characters. I do own Allais, Rindra/Venus Sweetheart, Inspector Ircus. Please enjoy, read, review and no flames please.)

Chapter 1:

Years long ago before Scrooge McDuck's search for the treasure of Collie Baba. There was another time and place that Merlock had destroyed many lives mostly the love of a princess and her knight. It was Arbia as everyone was celebrating the nineteenth birthday of their princess and future queen.

A young dark brown female mouse stood with dark almond shape eyes and long black hair. She wore a necklace with a blue teardrop wearing a white dress and a blue band that had a red gem in the middle with two gold diamond earrings. She stared out the balcony of her bedroom down at her people.

A servant boy stood besides her fanning her with a large green leaf.

''You know you don't have to do everything I say or do you and everyone has a free will'' said Rindra with her elbows resting on the edge.

''Yes princess, sorry princess it won't happen again'' he said as he stopped fanning her.

''And please stop calling me princess'' said Rindra giving a gentle giggle.

''Yes princess you bring so much wisdom and kindness to this fair land like your parents'' he said.

''Yes mother and father would be sadly missed'' said Rindra as she felt her body tremble as a tear rolled down her face.

''Oh I am sorry Prince - I mean Rindra I didn't mean to offend you'' he said.

''No it is alright you may go now'' said Rindra as she heard the feet leaving the room.

She stood by herself as the wind swirl softly around her. She remembered since she was born her mother had slowly died as her father held his newborn in his arms watching his wife die. Rindra blamed herself thinking if she hadn't been born then her mother would still be alive.

Then she was little at the time then it still stung then when she was only a child her father had headed off to battle with his men leaving his daughter at the palace with her nursemaid and the servants. She heard news from the father of her friend Allias that her father had died in battle from a mysterious cause.

''Your father was a good man Rindra he will be gravely miss princess'' he said as Rindra's nursemaid tried hard to comfort her as she buried her head into her chest.

Rindra remembered she was nine as ten years had passed. Then she heard the sound of a horse braying in the courtyard. She looked down to see her friend's short copper hair as his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as sweat poured down his white fur. As he wore blue armour as he rode on a brown chestnut horse.

She gave a smiled as she held a secret longing to join the knight Allias. They had been friends through their fathers. Allias looked up at the balcony. As Rindra's heart flutter as Allias gallop on his horse. He felt at one with the animal. Rindra wonder would it ever worked out between them her being a mouse and him being a rat.

''Allais my boy comes here'' said his father's voice as he rode up to him.

''I have word we are needed at the southern past'' he said.

''But father how can I leave the people unguarded and Rindra she had been through enough with the loss of her parents'' said Allais.

''Yes my boy but soon she will be given the task of choosing a suitor for her husband it is law'' he said on a white stallion.

''Yes father'' said Allais understanding his father's orders.

He turned his head to see Rindra had moved away from the balcony. As Rindra walked towards the room as she had the curtain drew behind her. As the room had a wardrobe filled of grand dresses and clothes with tiny shoes that fitted her small feet, a bed with satin sheets and pillows and a dresser as on it sat a comb, a bowl of powder and a vase.

She picked up the comb brushing it through her hair as she hummed a tune to herself.

''Happy birthday Rindra'' said a voice as he placed his hands over her eyes when she put the comb back onto the dresser.

''Oh Allais how many times do we have to play this game I know it is you who plays this charming game'' said Rindra.

Allais gave a sly grin after putting his hands off her as the two stared back in the mirror.

''I guess it is a habit I can't help'' said Allais.

Rindra stared at him her childhood friend was handsome for his age of twenty one. For she knew they had first became friends after her mother's death. The painful memory brought the sadness back.

''You don't like my present'' asked Allais holding a white loctus flower.

''No it is beautiful thank you Allais I will put it in some water'' said Rindra taking the flower from him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Allais stood in stun silence the kiss felt as one given by an angel or a creation of light. Allais came to as he gave a cough.

''I am sorry Rindra but I must leave father asks for my services'' said Allais.

''Go he needs you don't worry I will be still here waiting for your return'' said Rindra as she stared sweetly into his eyes.

Allais stared back as a dreamily sigh escaped his lips. She did look lovelier than any girl as she appeared in the glow sparkling up his dark rainy nights. They both snapped out of their thoughts. He walked out the room.

''Princess you know he is a knight and is certainly not a suitable match for you were to marry a prince'' said her nursemaid wandering into the room.

She was an old grey fur mouse with her dark eyes had a dull look in them as she wore a light pink dress as her pink nose wrinkled a this.

''But what if it can happen'' said Rindra in a low voice.

''What was that you were muttering princess'' she said in a grumble.

''Nothing'' said Rindra.

A trumpet blew to signal the guards and knights off on their farewell. Rindra rushed to her balcony. She caught a glimpse of Allais passing by as she waved and hoping her friend returned to her in one piece and alive. She gave a sad sigh knowing she was left alone.

She wished Allais had taken her with him on his travel but she knew her people came first. As she sat on the throne in the throne room as many came seeking and asking her advice. Even those that came from poor to the richest families with many of their problems that she gave a straight answer and would see to it at once. As the day draw into night Rindra felt her eyes begin to droop heavily.

''Princess'' said her nursemaid giving her a soft shake.

''Yes'' said Rindra

. ''You must rest you were letting your duties take over you I know you mean well'' she said as she helped Rindra to her feet.

Rindra thought a good night's rest could be the answer as she walked up the stairs leaving the room as she entered the bedroom as she lay down on her bed as she fell into the land of dreams. Unaware a bird sat on the window waiting for when the princess had left the room.

It flew down onto the floor. Green sparks surrounded it as it changed into a figure.

''Who are you get out at once'' she said entered the throne room.

''Just a person that knows the princess's parents and have business with your mistress'' said the figure.

''Well you can't right now she is resting at the moment'' she said about to raise the alarm.

''Look how foolish you are there is no one to protect you or the princess I made sure the place was made unguarded'' he said.

''What you mean you made sure it to be unguarded'' she said raising an eyebrow.

Inside of her told her to keep him far away from Rindra as possible. She blocked the stairs using her whole body. He gave a wicked laugh at her as the sparks flew from his talisman as it flew straight at her. She gave a scream as she fell to the floor.

Rindra awoke upon hearing the scream wondering what was going on as she slipped out of bed down the stairs she saw in horror as the sparks grew into long vines as they began to strangle the prey trapped inside.

''What are you doing to her stop it at once'' said Rindra as his gaze fell on her.

''It is a simple spell there is no need to be frighten princess it will only teach her a lesson not to deal with matters she can't understand'' he said coldly at her.

''Who are you I demanded you to leave the palace at once'' said Rindra trying to sound brave.

''Actually I am rather enjoying this place I see why your father became king'' he said.

''He became king not for riches or power but to help his people'' said Rindra then she stared curiously at him.

''You knew him'' she asked timidly.

''Yes I did and your mother as I see you have her beauty and noble heart'' he said about to lay a hand on her face but Rindra moved back in fear.

She began to run outside but he blocked her path

. ''Do not test me princess you are lucky that my plans include you in staying alive'' he growled at her.

''Who are you what do you want'' said Rindra.

''My name is Merlock'' he said as Rindra could do nothing but watch on as she watched her nursemaid being crushed to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Allais and his father rode together with the others behind them. Suddenly the sand below them began to move. Allais stiffened as he held the reins to usher his horse back. Black shapes emerge before them.

''It is an ambush'' said Allais but his words came out too late.

As he watched in horror as the other knights and guards were surrounded thrown off their horses as their throats were slit open.

Allais tried to get to his father but he was blocked by one of these strange attackers.

''Father no'' said Allais watching his throat being torn open.

Then something hit him they had left the town unarmed.

''Oh no Rindra'' said Allais as it hit him fearing his friend was in danger as he rode off the fastest he could.

While back at the palace as Merlock was settling into his new surroundings.

''I can't believe this it feels as if he owns the place with such kingship'' said Rindra to herself hoping he hadn't heard her.

''Your voice is a lovely sound in my ears'' said Merlock.

Rindra arched back she dare not come an inch near of him. As her eyes gaze at the strange item attach to his waist.

''Why do you carry around such an oil lamp'' said Rindra.

''You see princess it holds more importance than you think or ever dreamed of'' said Merlock.

''Show me this importance then'' said Rindra folding her arms.

Merlock stared at her he admired the fact she had an air of defending herself with her wit and clever knowledge.

''You will in the morning'' said Merlock.

Good Rindra thought when he sleeps I might be able to slip out the palace and find Allais then we might finally get rid of Merlock once and for all.

''And I don't think you will escape me easily princess you had seen what I can do to those as I wish'' said Merlock.

Rindra shuddered as the memory of what she had saw earlier on made her extra wary of him.

She was allowed to leave to her room.

''Yes princess you had started to learn to fear me that isn't enough for I need something from you to make my goal succeed'' said Merlock in a low voice.

Morning arrive slowly as Rindra was awoken by the servant boy who had fanned her yesterday who she had given kindness to.

''My whatever is the matter you were frighten as if there is a ghost after you'' said Rindra giving him a friendly smile.

''It is that new guy Merlock he is taken over the palace treating it as if he is the new ruler'' he said as he moved being careful where he walked on.

She watched him run off in fear. It felt since Merlock arrive he had made everyone's lives misery and sadness. She entered the grand dining hall.

There waiting for her made her stomach felt sick as the mood for breakfast left her mind seeing Merlock sitting at the head of the table. He picked up some grapes in one hand using his free hand to pull one after the other into his mouth.

''Morning princess I am sure you slept well'' said Merlock.

Rindra stared in wonder to see a figure beside him. It was a duck dressed in usual wear she saw any male wore in Arbia.

''Ah princess I see you have curious look in your eyes hasn't she Genie'' said Merlock to the duck.

He gave a simple nod.

Poor thing Rindra thought he is only saying or doing what Merlock orders him to do.

''Genie as in mystic beings who grants wishes'' said Rindra.

''Ah so you have heard of them'' said Merlock.

''Course father told so many stories of them to me when I was little before he'' said Rindra stopping herself.

''Before he died in battle he was a brave and foolish one'' said Merlock.

Rindra thought this over remembering he did say he knew her parents was that before or after their deaths.

Suddenly one of the servants entered the room.

''Princess there is a man who is asking for you in the marketplace'' she said.

Rindra's heart beat so slow in her chest wondering if it could be Allais back at long last.

''Tell him the princess doesn't desire to see him'' said Merlock as he snapped Rindra out of her thoughts.

''Yes I will give him the news'' she said leaving the two alone.

Rindra spent the day trying to avoid Merlock. She kept herself locked away in her room as she tried to pass the time. Sometimes she would leave the room down to the garden as she stared into the fountain. Her face stared back. She had entered the palace kitchen to find Genie by himself.

Maybe if she spoke to him since he was alone they could find something that could help them both.

''Hello there does he always have to force you to do such things'' said Rindra.

He stared at her.

''I have to he is my master he controls my lamp'' said Genie.

''Your lamp'' said Rindra as she gave a gasp.

''So he was right that lamp was important'' said Rindra to herself.

Then she saw he was in a hard place he couldn't escape from a fate like her.

''We both are his prisoners'' said Rindra giving her usual friendly smile

. ''Thank you princess you are a treasure the kingdom must not live without'' said Genie.

''I know it is a habit I have'' said Rindra.

That night Rindra was forbidden to leave the palace which meant Allais had to wait till tomorrow. As Rindra stared out at the starlight night as she went inside. While in her father's room which Merlock had taken it for himself?

''Master the princess looks lonely'' said Genie to him.

''It is a fact of life all females call for a male to care for them her time is coming'' said Merlock.

''I spoke to her today master she seems really nice and friendly when you get to know her'' he said.

''You spoke to the princess'' said Merlock angrily.

The following morning Rindra got dressed hoping to tm Allais. Again her meeting was delayed by Merlock.

She wondered what he was keeping hidden from her. As the days went by into weeks as Rindra remained in the palace under his cruel watch. As one morning Rindra woke with a plan to slip without him catching her. She jumped off her balcony onto the garden below. She made a run to the wall as she climbed up it out onto the other side.

She had arrived in the marketplace as many of her people were pleaased to see their princess grace them with her presence. She felt the joy return to her as the children danced around her. The younger women chatted to her. While the men waved to her as she passed by them. Then she saw a cloaked figure watching her.

She saw it wasn't Merlock which meant it must be Allais. She decided to follow him as she trailed behind till they came to a stop.

She saw in sadness it wasn't Allais at all.

''You seem sad to see me princess'' he said.

''I thought you were someone else I knew'' said Rindra.

''Ah an old friend of your past it is best I explain my name is Collie Baba and I bring you a warning'' he said.

''What is that'' asked Rindra.

''Do not anger Merlock he is a powerful wizard who has the power to change any form he choose'' said Collie Baba.

Rindra nodded understanding as she let the time passed without knowing it. She ran back to the palace to find the servants rushing about. She felt Merlock was behind it.

''Where have you been'' he asked angrily coming her way.

''I went out I decided I needed some fresh air'' she replied in a low calm voice.

''You were to stay inside at all times'' snapped Merlock.

''Why what is it you dare not wish me to show myself to my people or have me being trapped in a cage'' said Rindra.

''For reasons that can't be explaining get yourself dressed'' said Merlock walking away.

Rindra folded her arms. As that night she did came to dinner but she was still dressed in her usual clothes. As she sat across from Merlock as she sat in silence as he filled his glass with wine.

''You understand I ask you to join me tonight for I have something to discuss'' said Merlock.

''Such as'' said Rindra.

''Such a pretty flower with the fight inside of you now this land needs someone to rule a king which is why I ask you of something your hand in marriage'' said Merlock.

''So that is what you being planning all along to take my father's kingdom every night'' said Rindra.

''I hope you would find a way of breaking but I will get through to you'' said Merlock as a grin appeared on his face.

Rindra didn't like that one bit.

As he held the lamp once he rubbed it Genie appeared before her.

''Master you can't do this'' he said

. ''Do as I say now I wish for the princess -'' said Merlock.

''I would rather die than marry you'' said Rindra.

Merlock gave her a hard look.

''I wish you to give the princess the gift of being immortal so she can never die or grow old'' said Merlock.

Rindra stared sadly as a way of saying to him not to obey to the wish. But was hopeless as he was helpless as Rindra felt a strong wave of magic hit her.

''What ever could be a great suffering than living without the one you care for'' said Merlock leaving the room as Rindra fell to the floor as she began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rindra waited till he left she needed to confined with someone but who. Then she remembered Collie Baba maybe he might know a way of helping her if he was still in the marketplace. She made sure Merlock was asleep before she made her way out. She made her way to where he had stood when they first met.

She wondered if he was still there or had he left.

''I wonder when you would show up'' said his voice as Rindra turned to face him.

''Merlock is a monster I hate what he is making my people fear for their own lives'' said Rindra.

''There is a way without his lamp then he can't make any wishes but we need to take it without his knowledge'' said Collie Baba staring at her as a plan was forming in his head.

''Princess I have an idea but I need your help'' he said.

''I will do whatever you ask'' said Rindra.

''You must put on your finest clothes and allow Merlock to be in your company there you must trick him into letting you take the lamp you must be strong'' said Collie Baba.

Rindra nodded in agreement. The following evening she had asked one of her servants that she wished to see Merlock as she prepared a meal.

She wore a white top with white belly dancer trousers that showed her middle as she wore a dark blue jewel band and two teardrop earrings with a pink jewel necklace.

''I hear you wish to see me'' said Merlock as he was tempting to touch her.

''Yes I had decided to accept my fate'' said Rindra.

''Ah I knew you would see things my way in the end this calls for a celebration'' said Merlock as they sat together as he picked up a glass of wine.

Rindra watched him in silence. As he had drunk the contents in the glass suddenly he clasped both hands to his throat.

''What did you put in that drink woman'' yelled Merlock about to make a grab for her.

But Rindra had quickly leaped out the way.

''I didn't put anything in it'' said Rindra giving a sweet smile.

He fell to the ground. Collie Baba appeared from his hiding place as he snatched the lamp.

''Princess we have to go I know a place where you will be safe for the while'' he said getting Rindra to her feet.

As they run outside as he found a horse that was left as he got on after helping Rindra up behind him putting her arms around his waist as they rode into the night.

They rode a long time till they came to desert land as they couldn't see anything for miles.

''Where are we'' asked Rindra.

''Like I said princess Merlock won't find you out here this way'' said Collie Baba as they rode further on.

As they arrive to a cavern as they got off as they went inside. It was empty as it only had a leaf mattress in a corner. As they sat in silence till the warm sun boil over them. He noticed the sad look in her eyes staring outwards.

''You wish to see him again Allais I mean he means too much to you to give up'' he said.

Rindra blushed at this.

''I need to know if he is alive and well oh Collie Baba he must be worried for my safety'' said Rindra.

Collie Baba sensed the secret unearth love between the two. He thought either to leave Rindra or stay with her in order to protect her.

''I will go to inform him where you are but promise one thing if Merlock finds you be careful not to fall prey to him'' he said.

Rindra agreed to this as she watched him ride off. She decided the best thing to tidy the cavern for his and Allais arrival back to her. She was half way through when she saw a shadow walking across the desert sand. She wondered who it was as she remembered her friend's promise.

She saw a hooded figure in front of her. She tried to see the face but she knew who it was. As green sparks flew at her. She jumped back in fright about to run. But her path was blocked.

''Where is the lamp princess'' snarled Merlock.

''I will never tell you'' said Rindra as she had told Collie Baba before he left she would take great care in making sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands.

She watched him hide it under the mattress. Merlock sensed where it was as he found it without her telling him.

''Stpuid creature think he can outwit me'' said Merlock as he turned to face her.

While Collie Baba rode up on his horse as he panted for breath as he saw Allais riding past on his horse. For the young knight had heard the terrible news of his homeland.

''Are you Allais'' he asked.

''Yes I am'' said Allais kindly as he knew this man would do no wrong to him or trick him.

''I bring you news of your friend she is safe this way I hope we aren't too late'' said Collie Baba as they rode off together as Allais hoped Rindra was safe.

They arrived in the cavern to find it empty. Collie Baba got off his horse in fear searching the whole place and under the mattress to find both Rindra and the lamp missing.

''It is of Merlock's doing is it'' asked Allais.

''I am afraid so'' said Collie Baba.

''Then I will fight him'' said Allais angrily taking his sword.

''No Allais he is more powerful than you think'' said Collie Baba.

''I will try whatever it takes to help Rindra and my people'' said Allais.

Collie Baba thought he was a brave soul as they rode back in a fast pace into the kingdom to find all the people were inside their houses as all the stalls were closed and shut.

''I guess he is more fearful than I thought'' said Allais as they rode on.

When they seen the palace in reaching distance.

''Now we will slip in and attack Allais what are you doing'' said Collie Baba as Allais clicked the reins hard on the horse making it gallop faster.

He burst through the doors into the throne room.

''Ah I see one of the princesses loyal guards haven't been taken care of'' said Merlock's voice as Allais spun around.

''Where is Rindra I swear if you hurt her'' growled Allais.

He gave a laugh at this as it angered Allais heart. He took out his sword racing towards Merlock. But he was stopped in his tracks as green sparks flew at the sword.

Allais and Merlock fought as Rindra watched from the banister at them. She watched in horror as Merlock tore into Allais body as he cried out in pain. It was too much as Rindra was frozen finding it too hard to block it out. As Allais throat was cut into as his blood splashed out onto the floor with a few gashes on his face, a scar down his eye and some of his fur went flying with some claw and bite marks.

As Rindra watched as Allais fell to the ground as his sword dropped a few inches from where his body lay.

Merlock stared amused with his work. Rindra felt the hurt and pain gave her some powerful urge to avenge her dead lover. She ran down the stairs.

''How dare you do such a thing'' said Rindra angrily.

Merlock smirk at her.

''I see I haven't punished you far enough'' said Merlock as he ran at her.

As her screams echo throughout the whole palace as she fell to the floor as Merlock clawed and bit into her body as she wished for it to end to finally be at peace with Allais.

Later that night the whole kingdom went into chaos. As more blood was shed as many lives lost that night. From that day on they believed Rindra and Allais were together in heaven in their young forms. Or were they together as Merlock had done something to keep the two apart. Or did one of the two live on till this day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

In future everything seemed calm as the events of Merlock had passed. The history teacher had dropped out of the school the boys Huey, Dewy and Louie went to. The school had assigned a new one to come by that morning. They had many supreme candidates holding interviews that afternoon.

They held them in the teacher's lounge as they set up some of the chairs that were comfortable with some freshly brewed coffee on the table for them. The first seven were scholars who had fine upbringings and awards that impressed the teachers. Each one of them called out which one out of them was to be picked.

''This has to be easy as it looks'' said the principal.

''I afraid we have one last to interview a V Sweetheart was supposed to show here early with the others'' said his secretary.

''Must have slept in or something'' said the principal shrugging his arms.

That moment the door to the teacher's lounge burst open.

''Sorry I am late I hope I haven't missed the interview'' asked a female voice.

''Course not Miss'' he said wondering what the V stand for in her first name.

''Sweetheart, Venus Sweetheart for Venus in the roman goddess of love and beauty and Sweetheart because as you can see I can do no wrong'' she said.

''My I didn't know you came prepared for this meeting'' said the principal stunned and impressed.

''Actually there wasn't I prepared in case you were going to quiz me'' said Venus giving a timid bow to him.

He noticed this young woman mouse was meek not only beautiful for her age but smart too. For she looked no more than nineteen as it seemed she must had been taught loads of knowledge like one of those child genius type he read in the papers.

But she seemed different from the others. For the scholars he had seen this morning were clever, well spoken and dressed in fine tailor made suits. But Venus Sweetheart on the other hand was very graceful; her voice was so soft and gentle like light air.

She had a fresh breeze about her. She was smart but she didn't seem the one to shout about it or brag about her brilliant mind.

He thought she must have come from some background. Also he noticed her appearance was also odd as well. She wore a white vest top with a short green skirt, a light blue jacket button up with a pink bow at the front, brown hiking boots and a shoulder bag.

Her hair hanged loose behind her back with a white band holding it in place. He wondered if this Venus Sweetheart was someone in the equal rights or a hippy from the way she dressed. He felt the back of his mind she was holding a deep seeded secret that only she knew about.

''Has your family travelled far you don't sound like you live in Duckburg for every long time'' said the principal.

''I am afraid not for you see I live alone'' said Venus.

''Does your family find it scary for you living alone by yourself'' he asked her.

''No I mean it is hard to tell them'' said Venus.

It felt every time he said a question she answered it quickly with such wit.

But he knew behind that doll like face and body held a good heart, mind and soul. He thought she was the perfect candidate out of all of them.

''This way I think history doesn't start till before lunch I hope you had eaten before you left the house'' said the principal as they walked together.

''Actually I did it was such a long way to travel that was why I was late'' said Venus.

''Late did your car break down or something I am such some of the residents would be happy to help you or give a lift'' he said.

''I don't own a car besides I don't know what that is even if I saw one I walk it helps when I need time to think by myself'' said Venus.

The principal thought she was some tree hugger after all.

''Here it is now where do I keep that key for you see Miss Venus the janitor and I keep one key each as a spare'' he explained letting Venus into the room.

It had a smell of pine wood as the desks were put into neat rows with seats standing behind them. There was one desk and chair by the head of the classroom with a blackboard, chalk and some bookshelves. It looked beautiful to Venus as she scrape her finger softly across the desk as she wondered this would had been a great oak.

It could be the same one that Rindra and Allais stood under as the memory flashed in her mind. It was a stormy day as the rain poured down fast. It was the first time since Arbia had seen any rain as everyone took cover indoors. Rindra and Allais were busy playing in the square as they forgot the time. They searched for a place to shelter. The large tree's branches that kept them dry.

They stood leaning their backs on the bark in silence as they listen to the some of raindrops bouncing off the branches onto the ground. They thought nothing could spoil this peaceful time they were sharing together.

''Venus, Venus Sweetheart you alright you seem distance as you were in another time and place'' he said to her.

''It is fine I was remembering a time I shared with a dear friend of mine'' said Venus as she tried to wipe the tear away before he saw it.

That memory was one of the many that still stayed clear as day in her mind. They stung her so badly with the pain. He noticed her walking towards the window staring out at the children playing in the playground.

''I will leave you to get started'' he said leaving her alone in the room.

Venus stayed rooted to the spot as she didn't answered or call back after him. It was so peaceful hoping this would bring her new meaning in life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

That same morning a handsome light brown fur rat with dark brown patches of the ears, the muzzle and cheeks, dark eyes, a navy blue cap, a brown coat, blue trousers, brown shoes and a white shirt as his eyes scan across the many rows of mugs on the table by the coffee pot.

He was searching for his as he was in a rotten mood. He had been forced out of bed too early as he had expected.

As he had nearly tumbled out of bed as he heard the phone rang. The chief of the police force that told him that he had needed his service that day and it was important he came in at once.

He groaned saying he would do it later when he had enough sleep and was wide awake. But no he was told by strict orders as he entered the station tired and hungry since he had to skip breakfast after writing the name and address.

Wishing he had enough time after getting dressed to get in and have his usual morning coffee. That was what always helps cheer his sour mood. No that was for a rain check as well when he stepped inside.

He was to see the richest duck in all of Duckburg that was Scrooge McDuck. It wasn't that he had a problem with him he respected Scrooge for all his work was doing but it was the way he talked back. It made the young twenty one year old rat feel the need to bite back if he needed too.

It felt it gave him some pride to use his fighting talk which it came in useful.

''And what you going to do about my burglar problems'' snapped Scrooge at him.

''I am sure we are doing the best we can I thought you had alarms set up'' he asked softly as he could.

''I did but it seems that isn't scaring the crooks off'' said Scrooge angrily.

''Have this happen more than once'' he asked.

''Yes a couple of weeks past'' snapped Scrooge again.

''Have they tried to rob you of anything'' he asked as he saw Scrooge was taking a long while to think.

''No but it seems they tried too as there seem to be some force entry but probably whoever it was got distracted in their work and it seems they were searching for something I don't know what'' said Scrooge raising his eyebrows at him.

''I see have you any family living with you at the moment in case they might be in any danger'' he asked.

''Yes I have nephews, a housekeeper and her grandchild, a butler that is it any more questions and waste my time or are you going to do something about it'' said Scrooge annoyed to him.

Take it easy Ircus he thought just take in deep breaths and count to ten. That was his name Inspector Ircus Knight born and raised from the Knight family. His mother was a lady of the manor while his father worked in goveremnt. He wondered why he was doing such boring things like this while he would have been out on the field. It wasn't that he blamed his parents for shipping him out from London.

He didn't mind the fact he was living on his own he was coming into adulthood when he had arrived as he had come out of college. He had enough money finding a house to his style in the middle of Duckburg with the only things he had brought with him in a couple of boxes and cases.

He remembered the day he was leaving as his mother made such a fuss about her son as she cried and hug him close almost squeezing him too tight. His father praised how the police in London were missing out on a bright spark to never debt with.

He hated how his father went on and on about how pleased they were and how proud at how fast their little boy was growing up and how this would be a good thing for him to venture into in case he decided to settle down in Duckburg and got married.

Ircus hated the fact of his parents trying to set him up with girls from friends of theirs from the country clubs, dances and garden parties. He felt he would know when he was ready to meet the right girl he would find her himself. He rolled his eyes at the thought that how he was stuck with the boring small jobs.

He loved to get into the action showing who was boss. But he was to stay in the office taking calls, looking up files; updating reports on the computer and any other small jobs he was given.

He was called out a few times but it was to find a missing pet or a stolen bicycle. Ircus never complained he loved his job too much to give up and he was given a fair pay for his services to them. He wished he was taken more seriously like the others.

As he was doing things he read in books. He had found his mug at long last. It was hard to find since it was hidden among the others.

''I swear if I had to sit another few minutes or another hour with that duck my head would have ached then he had wished he hadn't messed with me'' said Ircus as he picked up his mug switching on the coffee pot.

He tapped his foot for a while as the coffee pot was acting up again being slow as it was all the time. He wished they bought a new one as he had picked it up once it was brewed as he poured it into his mug. Ircus gave a happy sigh he liked the peace and quiet especially the day he had already.

The other problem was he wished people understood his accent.

It wasn't the fact that he was being mocked by the way he spoke it was the annoying way someone heard it then would ask him to say it again. Either he had to speak it slowly or write it down on a piece of paper. Not everyone was like that a few understood him perfectly when he talked.

A few of the girls swoon when they saw an officer like him in his outfit.

While with Venus she was busily preparing herself for the arrival of her first meeting with her pupils. She sat very still as if she wasn't in the room at all. She heard the sound of rushing feet as break was over making their way to their next class. This was it she was feeling a little nervous as she had crossed her fingers.

It was lucky she wasn't one for biting her nails which she thought a nasty habit. She would sometimes put her fingers through her hair or wrap one of her fingers through a strand of hair. She didn't know why she did it.

Many classmates talked among the other.

''Who you think we are getting for our history teacher'' asked Huey.

''I don't know but I hope they aren't a stiff like the last one'' said Dewy.

''Well it wasn't his fault he had a nervous breakdown'' said Louie.

His two brothers turned as they stared at him.

''You actually liked him'' said Huey as he gasped at this.

''No I didn't I am saying I did feel sorry for him'' said Louie giving a shrug.

Three of them face another boy duck with them

. ''What you think Gene'' asked Louie.

Gene who was actually in fact a genie with magical powers who the boys along with Webby found inside a magic lamp. They didn't know it was magic till Webby rubbed it. As they did their best to hide him from their uncle and Gene's old master Merlock? They wondered after Scrooge had set Gene free that what had become of Merlock and Dijon.

Dijon had once worked for Merlock. They knew one thing Merlock was still alive as he couldn't be killed since he had granted the wish to live forever.

They shuddered feeling he could right this minute plan his revenge as they speak. And Dijon probably they thought stealing something he tried to get his hands on. But they knew the police would sort him out they had to didn't they. As Gene snapped out of his thoughts.

''What what that'' he said.

Gene was grateful that the McDuck family had helped him and had given him a home. He had grown stronger of his bond with them. But he thought he wished he could go back to the days when he met a certain princess.

He missed Rindra so badly she was the only first person who ever treated him as a friend. Her gentle brown eyes, her kind smile, her compassion towards him, her noble act to help him when he was down. If only Gene thought that if Rindra had escaped along with Allais and was still around to this day.

He knew Rindra would be but he thought it would be hard to track her down again. For what if she had changed during the years or was she stills the same as he had last seen her. He felt sad knowing if that was true then she would have to watch painfully as Allais grew old and died alone as she held him in her arms.

He imagined the young couple as Allais lay saying his last dying words of love to her. He hated the fact Merlock had to let her suffer for he knew his thoughts weren't true. He knew what happened that night Allais and Rindra had died at the hands of Merlock.

He felt a great sadness he couldn't explain to his new family. As he walked a few steps behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

While in a far off place a figure hissed in anger. He was close so very close. He had everything then some family of ducks had to go and ruin his plans. He clawed in anger remembering that moment. He had managed to escape as he had panted for breath. He had used his last ounce of strength to use his talisman to change into his bird form.

Merlock stood very still in place he was staying at. It was an old abandon house that suited him fine. That meant he could live with no one knowing he was there and he could start planning his revenge.

Every last one of them would pay dearly. Just like Allais did that night he tried to rescue Rindra when he had recaptured her. Merlock gave an evil smile. That beautiful creature was the only thing that brought him any real joy. She had escaped him twice now as she must be around trying to live a normal life.

Merlock knew she couldn't for he had done everything to make her suffer. No matter he would find her again and this time she wouldn't escape him. But he needed to be careful this time as he wished he had some lackey to do his dirty work. That reminded him where Dijon was nowadays.

He knew that thief wasn't the brightest he had but still he knew to follow orders. He wondered would Dijon return to work for him if he discovered Merlock was back.

He didn't know he thought he would catch sight of him making sure to stick to the shadows. That wasn't that he was afraid it was the fact of his plans been flawed.

While Huey, Dewy and Louie entered the classroom with Gene they got the surprise of their life as they sat down in their seats. Sitting across from them was the prettiest creature they had ever seen. She wasn't anything like any history teacher they had.

Gene blinked as so did Venus. It felt they were both hit in the face as they thought they knew the other from somewhere before. Venus gave a secret smile to herself. She knew at once who he was. It was her dear friend Genie but he was so much different from when they had last met. She hoped if it was him that he would remembered her.

''Now class I am your new teacher Venus Sweetheart please I am sure you won't make any jokes about my name or my background and make sure we get on the right foot'' said Venus as she gave a friendly laugh.

That laugh Gene thought to himself it sounded so familiar it couldn't be her could it.

''Hey Gene you know her it seems like you do'' whispered Huey to him.

''I think I do she reminds me of an old friend I used to know'' said Gene.

As Venus started to discuss about facts that they had never knew. Of names they hadn't seen in their textbooks or things she said that they hadn't learned of before.

''It is best you feel history as if you were part of it yourself to feel how others felt with your heart to understand their ways of life'' said Venus.

Every one of them took in her every word especially Huey, Dewy, Louie and Gene. The bell rang after fourth lesson.

''Run along then or you will miss your next class'' said Venus sweetly to them as the four remained in their seats.

They wondered if Venus herself had to learn the same way she had taught them. They wanted to ask her more questions but they knew they would be serious trouble if they didn't get to their next class. Venus had gone quiet as she began to shuffle papers with her hands as they had exited the classroom.

Their next lesson wasn't as interesting as Venus was as they were bored stiff. They wished the time would fly by. Their answer came as the lunchtime bell rang as they ran out of their seats to lunch. The group of four got to where their lunch stood carrying their trays filled with the food they were serving that afternoon.

It didn't taste good as they were worried of being sick or choking on it. They wished Gene still had a little of his magic left to make something more nice and tasteful to eat. But they knew that wasn't going to happen.

''Hello there boys'' came Venus's soft voice from where she sat.

They noticed she was sitting by herself.

''Hi there Miss Sweetheart do you want to have lunch with us'' asked Dewy.

''Oh that is really sweet of you'' said Venus.

''What you got there Miss Sweetheart looks really good'' said Louie.

''Why thank you it is the only thing I could make and please call me Venus'' said Venus.

The four of them didn't know if they should. They had never been friends with a teacher before. It didn't make any sense. They stared at her tray which had a salad, a tiny lump of cheese, a slice of bread and an apple.

''I know it isn't much it is the only things I could find'' said Venus.

''Do you have enough money to get some food'' asked Huey.

''Yes I have some saved away for rainy days it is the only way I can live'' said Venus.

''Does your family help you out'' skid Dewy.

''I am afraid my parents are dead my mother died when I was a baby, my father died shortly after when I was a child it is too painful'' said Venus trying not to cry.

''You must have someone looking after you how did they die'' asked Louie.

''I did but I am afraid it is difficult to explain'' said Venus avoiding the second part of Louie's question.

As they ate in silence as Venus had shared her lunch between them.

''Would you like some pudding they are serving Miss Venus'' asked Dewy.

''Why I would love that very much'' said Venus watching the three left the table leaving her and Gene alone.

''Hello there Genie do you remember me'' said Venus in a whisper.

''Rindra is that you it is good to see you again it is Gene they call me now'' said Gene as he whispered back to her.

''Yes it is me I guess since you have a new name you have to start calling me by my new one too which is Venus'' said Venus.

''So what happened after you left'' asked Gene.

''I tried to put my life into a new start but I guess we must not live in the past '' said Venus as he knew it still pained her too much.

''That least we found each other again'' said Gene.

Venus nodded as Huey, Dewy and Louie returned. After she had her lunch and Gene introduced her to them that Venus headed home.

She took the route she walked to a red brick house it had an apple tree growing in the front with a garden filled with bright coloured flowers. Venus entered the house after rumbling through her bag for her keys. She opened the door into a room with bright sunset orange walls and a brown floor.

It had a few things in it that Venus thought was useful. A red sofa with white heart shape pillows, two cosy armchairs one a dark blue, the other a dark light green, in the middle was a round brown table, on the farthest wall was a mantle place with a vase of rose's one side and an old clock chiming the time sitting beside it.

She had a bookshelf with some books she loves to read. It had a window with blue curtains facing outward to the garden. Venus gave herself a small sigh. It was lonely living alone with no one near her. She thought to make a light dinner and see to her room.

She entered the kitchen which only had a few cupboards, a table with some chairs with a window facing the back. Also in the room was an old cooking pot hanging above a small fire and a sink in another corner. Venus brought some food from the pantry which was a small chicken and another slice of bread.

She filled a cup up with water. After she had finished her meal she washed the plate and glass away back into the cupboard.

Venus headed up the stairs which gave a loud creak. She entered a room painted a dark pink red with a bed with white sheets and blue butterfly pillows. In one corner sat some unpacked boxes as Venus opened the first lid. It revealed in careful wrapping a portrait of Allais.

Venus tried not to cry holding back her tears as she placed it on the brown oak top of the dresser. She stopped for a moment staring at her reflectiopn in the mirror. She knew this was she had become what he had made her.

Venus snapped back into action taking out of the same box an oil lamp as she sat it on her bedside table. She opened another box which had her clothes and shoes in as she piled them in neat rows in the grand pine wood wardrobe. Then Venus took out a round oval music box with a big square one which held her jewellery in as they were placed inside the drawer.

After she had left all the boxes empty she put them away. She left odd as she was glad no one came round. She had not many guests coming to visit her at the house. For there were so many things Venus didn't know things like a television or a computer or a microwave or a cooker.

She had to admit she had no guest room or bathroom. As Venus had said she had kept the money safe for a rainy day. While in town a thief was doing his best at failing to pickpocket anyone. It wasn't his fault that the police knew every robbery he tried to make.

If they didn't have that smooth talking clever rat on their team he would had not been easily spotted. He had hated Inspector Ircus since the first day he came to Duckburg. He remembered it was half way during the time when Merlock was after the lamp that brought him here in the first place.

But he knew the inspector wasn't present at the time but he did show about an hour after Dijon tried to steal from Scrooge. Inspector Ircus found it his oddest and strangest case he had to deal with. Dijon felt the anger boil up inside of him. It wasn't fair if only he had someone to help him.

But he knew the only one was Merlock and he knew he was probably banished in another place for all he knew. He missed his master at least with him around Dijon felt he had someone to turn to.

''Good evening thief how what have you been stealing'' said a weak voice.

Dijon didn't know how to answer it. The owner didn't sound angry or annoyed at all. It sounded glad to see him which was odd for Dijon. He stared hard into the darkness to see who had spoken. He stared in shock amazement seeing the form of his master. '

'Merlock you are back how'' he said.

''Surprise to see me again Dijon we have old scores to settle'' said Merlock.

Dijon wondered what he meant.

''I with those that defeated me and me see you had made an enemy yourself'' said Merlock.

Dijon shrugged at this.

''His name is Inspector Ircus thinks he is some big shot around town master'' said Dijon.

''We will see to that Dijon for everyone has a weak spot now Dijon I am searching for a young woman I wonder if you have come across her name is Rindra'' said Merlock.

Dijon was more surprised at this who was this Rindra why she was important to his master and what part did he want her in his plans.

''I had seen many girls go past me but I had not heard of this Rindra'' said Dijon.

''You will learn who she is telling me what has become of the lamp'' asked Merlock.

''Well master Merlock I have some bad news about it the lamp is gone I mean really gone since Scrooge used his last wish to give Genie his freedom'' said Dijon.

Merlock gave a low dangerous hiss thinking what else could go wrong for him.

While in her house as it was getting dark Venus draw back each of the curtains. She was dressed in a silk white pyjama top and long white satin white trousers with tiny soft slippers. She sat at her dresser brushing her hair with the hairbrush.

After a few minutes as she had hummed a tune she knew placing it beside a golden comb. She tied her hair into a ponytail with a white ribbon. She got up heading to the bedside table. She felt a strange feeling of uneasy as she wasn't the only one in the room.

Shivers went down her spine thinking there were eyes staring at her. Venus shook it off quickly shaking her head.

''Don't be stupid Venus how can Merlock find you he has no knowledge of you being here'' said Venus out loud to herself to comfort herself.

Feeling it had worked Venus gave herself a timid smile as she pulled the covers over as she got on all fours onto the bed. As she pulled the covers over her as she snuggle down to sleep.

''Ah master she is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen'' said Dijon as an image of her appear from Merlock's talisman.

''Yes Dijon it says many men would die to give the chance to be with her'' he said giving an evil smile.

Yes Rindra he thought to himself it is true I can't find you but that doesn't say we will once meet again. The image began to fade.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Dijon walked down the streets as some were still up in the late hours. On his shoulder perches a bird as its eyes stared one way then the other to catch any sign of Rindra.

''Excuse me but any of you seen a girl around here a new arrival to the town'' said Dijon to a group of ladies.

''The only person that is new is that new history teacher Venus Sweetheart'' said one of them.

''Where can I find her'' he asked again.

''Just around a corner it isn't that far the little three room house that you come to sitting by it'' said one pointing him in the way to go.

He thanked her as he hurried on.

About an hour later Venus thought she heard a crashing noise coming from down below. She threw the covers off quickly. She ran to the window peering out from behind the curtains. She saw no one standing in the garden. But she was sure she heard something down there. It sounded like someone hitting their foot badly then falling over.

Feeling brave she decided to check it out as she put a shawl around her arms to keep warm. She ventured outside. She let the cold air swirl around her. She was used to the dark as she scans the place around her.

''Maybe it was the wind after all'' said Venus.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard movement from behind her. Making sure not to panic Venus made a dive.

When she ran from the spot a pair of hands grabbed her. But she was quick on her feet as she jumped from the spot. They made another grab for her. She made another dive as she ran for the tree as she began to climb it. That moment a light shone on the ground where the figure had once stood.

She noticed whoever it was must had fled when it saw the light.

''Anyone there'' said a male voice from below.

''Yes I am up here'' said Venus calling down.

''You can come down now they are gone'' said the voice.

Obeying the command she slide down the branches till her feet had softly touched the ground.

''It is alright they are gone there is nothing to fear'' said the male as he was trying to comfort her.

''Thank you I guess for saving my life'' said Venus.

''No sweat Inspector Ircus to the rescue as always'' said Ircus taking his hand out for her to take.

''Inspector well it is really nice to met you and thank you for your kind service'' said Venus trying her best not to offend him.

''Wait you need any help I am sure someone like you would find it dangerous living alone all by yourself'' said Ircus.

''I am used it I had lived by myself nearly all my life'' said Venus heading back into the house

. ''Wait'' he called out to her as Venus who was standing in the doorway turned round to face him.

''Yes'' she said.

''What is your name'' he asked.

''Sweetheart, Venus Sweetheart'' she said closing the door behind her.

''Venus Sweetheart I will never forget you'' said Ircus under his breath.

It felt when he rolled her name off his tongue it seem to dance about in his mind. That female had somehow put him under some trance as when he closed his eyes only her he saw.

He wondered what this strange feeling that he was having was.

The next morning was Venus's day off and she decided to file the events of last night to the police in case it happened again and she could easily get into contact with them. She took her slice toast eating it quickly as she went straight to the station.

''Yes I am getting on that right away'' said a familiar voice that made Venus stood in her place.

It was Inspector Ircus from last night and he sounded to be in a bit of a mess at the moment. He still tried to keep that cool and calm air about him.

''Aye laddie you better'' said another voice she didn't know.

Venus felt it was time she moved from her spot.

She saw before her Inspector Ircus and a duck he was speaking. She saw Huey, Dewy, Louie and Gene with him. And a girl duck she didn't know.

''I am trying my best Mr McDuck'' he said to him

. ''Well you better try harder'' said Scrooge.

''I am sure Inspector Ircus is the best there is'' said Venus coming up to them trying to smooth the situation the best she could.

''Venus'' said Huey, Dewy, Louie and Gene as they run up to her hugging her around her waist.

''Excuse do you know this woman'' he asked them.

''I work for them I mean I am their history teacher'' said Venus explaining to Ircus.

''So you are the young lass putting stupid thoughts into my boy's minds'' said Scrooge to her

. ''They aren't stupid thoughts Mr McDuck is it to pay attention to your boys they have bright minds and ideas'' said Venus.

''For getting into trouble you mean'' said Scrooge annoyed.

''By the way who is this with you'' asked Venus pointing down to the girl duck

. ''Oh this is Webby she is no fun being a girl'' said Huey rolling his eyes.

''I don't think that is so I think it is great having others around I wished I had an older or younger sister or brother to play with or talk to'' said Venus sweetly as she bent down to Webby's height.

''You look very pretty like one of my dollies'' said Webby.

Venus stared at this in thought she had never been comment like that especially from a little child such as her.

''Can we get back to the point'' said Inspector Ircus giving a cough.

''Oh yes I am here because I had someone entering my garden last night'' said Venus.

''You got burglars too lass'' said Scrooge turning to face her.

''No I don't think it would be burglars I don't think so because they didn't try to break into my house to steal stuff'' said Venus.

''Very interesting would you please put your name and address down I will put it in the files to be seen to at once'' said Inspector Ircus.

''Thank you that would make me feel better'' said Venus writing down her details for him.

''And the same for you too Mr McDuck so I can get in contact with you as well in case something else happens to you'' said Inspector Ircus.

Grumbling under his breath Scrooge did as he was told.

''Are we to do it as well'' asked Dewy.

''No, no you are far too young'' said Inspector Ircus giving a light chuckle to him.

As they left it was almost lunchtime for Venus didn't know how long it would be there

. ''Why not we get some lunch my treat'' said Venus smiling at them.

''But its Saturday'' complained Louie.

''Don't whine this nice lass is inviting us to lunch and we should attend that'' said Scrooge.

''Wonderful so where do you want to go'' asked Venus staring at them.

Later that afternoon both Venus and Scrooge sat on a park bench as Huey, Dewy, Louie and Gene were busy playing about.

''You know you never know what you loved and lost when it is really gone'' said Venus giving a deep sigh.

''I beg your pardon'' said Scrooge staring at her.

''They mean so much to you even if you try not to see it Huey, Dewy, Louie, Gene, everyone you hold dear don't ever think of letting them go'' said Venus.

''Miss Sweetheart was you like that that you cared for someone you liked'' asked Webby.

''Yes I did a long time ago but I made a foolish mistake of letting him go'' said Venus sadly trying not to cry.

''What was his name'' asked Webby again.

Venus thought for a moment they stared about the park.

''His name was Allais'' said Venus saying the words at long last.

''What happened to him'' asked Webby.

''He died at a young age it is still too painful to talk about it'' said Venus shaking her head.

Webby thought of something else to take Venus's mind off her tragic past.

''Miss Sweetheart is your home like a dollhouse'' asked Webby.

Venus knew why she asked that because of what she had said to Venus earlier on. ''

It is kind of like that Webby if you mind a small three room house with no bathroom and you only have to use the hot and cold running water from the sink'' said Venus.

''I would like to visit it'' asked Webby.

''Then I would be happy if you did'' said Venus happily.

''Well that is enough for today sorry we couldn't stay longer we better be off'' said Scrooge as he called the boys over to join them.

Venus wondered as she stared at Gene if they knew of the one who had ruined her life. They had to for Gene was living with them. Did he tell them about Merlock as she hoped so it was her only shot?

''What do you know about Merlock'' she asked sitting still as they stared at her in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Scrooge stiffened as she said that name.

''How do you know that trickster banshee'' said Scrooge narrowing his eyes.

''Ah you have heard of him for you see he ruin more lives than that of your own'' said Venus.

''She speaks the truth'' said Gene coming to her aid.

Scrooge stared at her then he looked up at the sky

. ''It is getting late we must be going'' said Scrooge getting to his feet.

''Wait'' said Venus calling out to them but it was too late.

She had blown her chance to explain when she was left alone.

''Miss Venus I thought I heard your voice'' said Ircus as he approached her.

''Hello there again Inspector you on duty'' she said.

''No off shift don't blame yourself Scrooge McDuck is a hard one to crack I know that fact'' said Ircus as he saw the sad look on her face.

''I know what will make that frown disappear you like to come over to my place for some tea'' he asked.

''Oh I love that very much'' said Venus as he took her arm as they walked off together. A figure was watching them from the bushes.

He was picked up in one quick swipe.

''Well Dijon'' said Merlock waiting for his report.

''I saw her master that girl she was with that Inspector that is always chasing after me'' said Dijon.

''This is not good if those two start to fall in love we can't let that happen'' said Merlock as he was thinking.

''Well I should warn you that Inspector is one not to take easily'' said Dijon.

Venus and Ircus arrived at a grand two storey house with a garden full of flowers and wildlife that would put her garden to shame. As they walked up the front porch up the three steps as Ircus reached in his pocket getting his keys.

Once they entered a huge carpeted hall with a few pictures and a long spiral staircase leading upwards. Three rooms stood in front of them. Ircus guided her into the first one. That had two armchairs, a brown sofa with navy blue cushions and a large rectangle coffee table. Under the mantlepiece a fire roared to greet them. Above them were some crystal shape lights as Venus stared at them in wonder. Beside one of the chairs a table stood with a lamp and a telephone. ''Now you sit there and I will be back'' said Ircus as he left her in the quiet room.

When he entered the kitchen it had a stove, a microwave, a fridge and a few cupboards. As he switched on the kettle as it bubbled away as he went to get the milk from the fridge.

''How are these things doing that'' asked Venus's voice as he turned to see her standing beside him.

''How does what work'' he said staring at her confused.

''All these grand wonders I have never seen any of them in my life but I know what a cupboard is used for'' said Venus.

''Oh well have you heard of electrical devices they work by the power well it is hard to explain the only thing I don't know how to use that blasted microwave'' said Ircus pointing to it.

''You know you could ask someone how to work it like you teaching me right now'' said Venus.

''Venus others see me as a man who doesn't seek help you understand'' said Ircus as they heard the kettle boil.

''Would you like any milk'' he asked as she helped pour the tea.

''Yes please'' said Venus.

''You know you don't have to help me'' said Ircus

. ''I know I just want to that is all'' said Venus sweetly.

As Ircus felt her touch his hand he felt a sort of glow flow from her to him. He pulled away.

''How much sugar do you take'' he asked.

''None'' said Venus.

''Oh right I guess one for me then'' said Ircus as Venus watch him take some from a jar with a small teaspoon as he stir it in. She had never seen anything like it as she followed him through back into the living room. As they sat down in the two chairs as he laid the two cups on the coffee table. But Venus felt her feet were half way off the ground as she tried to reach out to get her cup.

''Here you helped me, I help you'' said Ircus as they sip their tea in silence.

''Your home Ircus it is like a palace'' said Venus.

''Oh come on it isn't that glamorous I don't have the butlers or servants to do the work for me'' said Ircus.

''Oh but it is it would put my home to shame if you saw it'' said Venus.

''I would like to see it you know what you came to my house I will come to your house next promise'' said Ircus.

''Promise'' said Venus happily.

That moment the phone rang as Venus jumped nearly out of her chair in fright. Ircus ran to her side at once.

''Venus, Venus it is alright'' said Ircus as he held her.

''Rindra, Rindra'' came Allais's voice inside her head in a worried tone.

''What happened I thought I heard his voice a moment ago'' said Venus.

''Who oh never mind I better get that phone'' said Ircus pulling it off as he put it to his ear.

''Hello'' he said.

''Ircus darling how are you'' came a familiar syrup voice that made him cringe.

Only one person on earth called him that his mother.

''Hello mother'' said Ircus as his face screw up in annoyance.

''Oh good you I know it is getting really late over here I called to see how you are doing'' said Mrs Knight on the other end.

''Ircus who is that'' asked Venus as Mrs Knight heard her voice in the background.

''Oh Ircus darling I didn't know you have company and a young lady too'' said Mrs Knight.

''Yes mother it is a lady friend'' said Ircus as he turned to Venus.

''You mind this is kind of private'' said Ircus hoping he had not offended her.

''Course not'' said Venus as she stepped out into the hall.

''Well is she nice, is she single'' asked Mrs Knight as he put the phone back up to his ear.

''Yes mother Venus that is her name is very nice and what I can tell she is single and no don't say it I am not interested in her'' said Ircus.

''Oh your father and I only wish you find some suitable lady to settle down with soon'' said Mrs Knight.

''I will when I met the right one goodbye'' said Ircus slamming the phone down.

He tried to calm himself down before Venus entered the room again.

''What did your mother say'' asked Venus.

''She was talking about marriage again they always tell now Ircus get married find a nice girl can they see I am happy'' said Ircus.

''So you disagree with their wishes and respect to marry'' said Venus.

''Venus it is hard to explain'' said Ircus then he thought of changing the subject.

''You know there is these restaurants I always go to they serve the best food around make sure to wear something causal I will pick you up at six'' said Ircus.

''Oh Ircus I accept your invite'' said Venus happily.

She raced home as fast as she could. Once she entered her home she got herself washed as she entered her bedroom wrapped in a towel. She wondered trying to figure what clothes to wear this evening. She picked up a dark pink top and pink belly dancer like trousers and pink matching small shoes.

Then she went to choose some of the jewellery she had brought with her. She picked out a pink teardrop necklace and two tiny ruby diamond earrings and a pink band with a red teardrop in the middle. She stared at herself quickly as she put on her coat.

As six came as Ircus stood outside her door wearing a white shirt, a black vest, dark trousers, polish black shoes and white gloves with a black jacket.

''You look great'' said Ircus taking her arm when she opened the door.

''So are we walking to this place'' asked Venus.

''Not exactly I thought I get us a cab to drive us there'' said Ircus as a car drove as the two got into the back as it drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Ircus and Venus arrived as they stepped out the cab. They walked up three steps in a well lit room with hanging chandlers and round black elegant tables with white stool shape chairs with bits of the back missing. As a waiter took them straight to their table as Ircus had booked it under his name.

As he helped Venus into her seat as she felt under dressed as she put off her coat. As Ircus noticed what a figure she had as he shook himself awake. He put his jacket off sitting down.

''I have been here loads of times order what you like'' said Ircus.

As the waiter took their order as they sat in silence as their drinks arrived.

''So have you been living in Duckburg long'' Ircus asked.

''No I had only moved here a week ago it is taking forever for me to unpack you'' Venus said asking him the same question.

''Three years straight it feels Duckburg has become my true home but I haven't found that one true calling'' said Ircus.

''What do your parents think surely your mother understands'' said Venus as Ircus gave a tiny laugh.

''What Mrs Lady Knight you must be joking Venus by the way lady isn't her actual name it is a title'' said Ircus.

''Do you have a title like her Ircus'' asked Venus.

''Yes don't laugh it is Lord Ircus Knight the third but I took off the lord and third bit for you see my grandfather was an Ircus and so was my father'' said Ircus.

''So you broke away from your title in honour of something you loved'' said Venus.

''I think so Venus you know you not like other girls but in a good way'' said Ircus.

Venus blushed at that as their dinner came. As Venus watched the way he ate his soup as she tried to copy the same way but she failed in doing so. As she clear away her mess as their main followed as she ate slowly and carefully into her chicken while Ircus tuck into his steak.

Venus had never remembered a time she was this happy before. As Ircus being a gentleman paid the bill as they walked back to his place.

Ircus saw when they got in that was getting late for her to be getting back home. As he fell and trip from the amount of wine he had at dinner.

''Say Venus you want to stay the night'' he asked as she accepted his offer.

But Ircus didn't know where she should sleep for he found unfair for her to sleep on the couch or on a hard floor. So he thought she would share his room with him.

As they entered the large room as it had a huge four poster bed with a walking in closet, a chest of drawers, a few shelves pile high with books and a window that looked down on Duckburg. Ircus stared at Venus for he guessed she had brought no extra clothes to change into.

As he went over to the closet as he opened it bringing out a white night shirt for her to wear.

''You can get changed in the bathroom if you want'' said Ircus as he was one that dare not look at the naked body of a female.

''Thank you for Ircus for a lovely evening'' said Venus as she kissed him on the cheek.

Once she left to get changed Ircus felt his heart opening from her warm touch. While Venus stepped inside to find herself in a clean white room with a bath tub in it's grander with a sink and a cupboard under it and a toilet. As Venus began to take her top off as she slipped the shirt Ircus had given her over her before she undid her trousers and took off her shoes.

As she came back into the room as she took off her jewellery placed it on the bedside table. As she lay down on the bed first as Ircus pull the covers over her as he watched her sleep as he lay on top of the bed.

The following morning came as Ircus gave a yawn getting out of bed. He tried to remember last night. He heard a knock at the door as he came downstairs.

''I am coming, I am coming'' he said opening it to find one of the officers that he worked with.

''What'' he said trying to stop him from falling over.

''Ircus you are drunk'' said the officer not impressed by the fact.

''Yes so'' said Ircus.

''Didn't you hear'' said the officer while Venus had got up as she enter the kitchen as she overheard from what they were saying.

''Ircus a man was killed last night mauled by a beat'' said the officer.

''Mauled'' said Ircus confused.

''He was seen coming out the same place you were at last night'' said the officer.

''I don't get it why would a bear attack someone'' said Ircus.

As Venus stood in frozen horror as she heard those words. She thought it couldn't be him as she had to get more information to be sure.

''Ircus what is going on'' she asked coming out to greet him as she was still wearing the shirt he had given her.

The officer could only stare at her.

''Excuse me miss'' he said.

''Venus Sweetheart and I have to say Ircus here has been a huge help'' said Venus happily.

''Really'' he said.

''Yes he let me stay the night with him in his room'' said Venus.

''What you two slept in the same bed together'' asked the officer confused.

Ircus felt his cheeks go red.

''It wasn't like that'' said Ircus to him.

''Ircus I think you should sober up first then come at once to the station when you can'' he said as he headed off.

He slammed the door shut.

''Oh great'' he groaned.

''What Ircus'' she asked.

''He thinks you and I had you know had you know together'' said Ircus.

''What you mean'' she asked not seeing his point.

''He thought we were having sex that is what'' said Ircus.

''Really Ircus this is hard to explain but I am a virgin'' said Venus.

''What you are kidding me'' said Ircus.

''No it is true'' said Venus smiling at him.

Ircus felt glad and sad. He thought if they did had sex that night he wondered what it had felt. He wasn't sure if he was ready or not.

''I have to go I overstayed too long'' said Venus as she ran up to get her clothes.

She entered the bedroom picking them up. She stared out the open window as her blood run cold. For there sitting on the ledge was a hawk. She didn't mind birds but when her eyes look into it's she felt she knew those eyes from before.

Venus gave a loud scream as Ircus heard it running into the room. When he came in the hawk had flown away.

''Venus what is wrong'' he asked as she ran into his arms.

''Merlock, it is him Merlock'' said Venus as her words were caught up in her fear for him to understand.

''Slow down Venus what are you saying'' he said.

''He is back Ircus'' said Venus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10:

Venus thought if Merlock killed that man. He must have mistaken him for Ircus since he must have found out they were there. She began to get changed back into her clothes. She wondered what time it was.

''Twelve in the afternoon I think'' said Ircus coming into the room.

''Oh I am late for work I have to get into my work clothes I guess I have to run what about you'' she asked him.

''What about me'' said Ircus?

''You are going to be late too'' said Venus.

''So I can handle it'' said Ircus as she gave him a smile.

He was brave though as she ran down the stairs out the open door. Venus ran faster as the wind as she entered the front door. She raced up to her room to get into her normal clothes. She had no time for breakfast and she had to leave without packing any lunch. She arrived at the school in a hurry.

She bumped into the principal.

''I am sorry I am late is something wrong'' said Venus.

''There is I afraid to say you are fired I will give you the money you earned and be on your way'' he said as Venus tried to ask why as he didn't give an answer.

They came into their history to find one of the other teachers taking her place.

''Where is Venus'' asked Dewy.

''Ah you see Miss Venus had to leave us on short due so one of us will be filling in for her'' he said as he went back to the lesson writing things on the board.

Everyone was bored stiff as he didn't say nor did any the things Venus. When she was around history felt alive in their eyes. It was their favourite class whenever they met her. Now it was so dull and boring making them want to fall asleep.

As school ended Dewy, Huey, Louie and Gene decided to split up and find Venus before heading home. They knew Scrooge would be mad if they were late home. But she needed them more.

''I found her'' cried Gene when they entered the park to find her sitting with her head in her hands upset.

''Venus what is wrong did they fire you'' asked Huey.

''I afraid they did'' said Venus.

''But why, where will you go or work if you can't pay your bills'' said Louie.

''I think I have a way to fix this mess Venus you are coming home with us'' said Gene helping her to her feet taking her hand as they headed homeward.

They wondered if Scrooge was in a good mood from his last meeting with her. They entered the house as he cross her path.

''What is she doing here'' Scrooge asked angrily.

''Calm down she needs our help I was thinking if you could give her a job here'' asked Gene.

''I am sorry but all jobs are full'' said Scrooge feeling he was about to throw her out.

''Wait Mrs Beakley might need an extra pair of hands'' said Dewy.

''What certainly not why should I trust that woman'' said Scrooge.

''I knew her and I trust her with my life'' said Gene standing in front of her with a look saying if she went then he was going too.

''But still you need a place to stay'' said Scrooge as it was the best he could was to offer her a room.

''No, no I am fine'' said Venus.

''But we went you to Venus please say you will stay'' said Dewy, Huey and Louie.

Venus turned to Gene for advice.

''I guess I am staying then'' she said s the three of them cheered with Gene.

As Venus was showing to a room that had a four poster bed much smaller than Ircus's with green bed sheets and a soft pillows, a double door wooden wardrobe that was empty. Also in the room was a length mirror bedside a desk below a window as the curtains were drawn.

''I had this room for any guests coming well since it is yours'' said Scrooge as he left her alone in the room as it went into darkness as he turned out the light when it was time for bed.

She fell on top of the bed. As a figure watched from where it stood outside as it ran off. Merlock was waiting for the news.

''Well Dijon'' he said angrily.

''I saw the girl master but it isn't good news she is living with that family of ducks that defeated you in the past'' said Dijon lowering his head fearing Merlock's anger.

''What first they steal my lamp now they have Rindra living with them'' said Merlock as he went deep into thought.

''Also more bad news that guy you killed last night wasn't Ircus somehow she must had done something to delay his death'' said Dijon.

''Don't be foolish Rindra would had no idea I was there if she had done it would had been too late somehow we have to get her out of that house'' said Merlock as he began to think up a plan.

While Ircus sat in his dining hall for the past two hours alone. He had been sober for hours as he had been informed about the police annual ball that everyone had to bring a date as he wondered who take. He knew he would look like a fool being the one guy there showing up with a lady to take.

He wondered who he wished someone so fresh and pure like Venus. As when she stepped into his life he didn't feel the need to push her away. He saw in the room that had a long rectangle table and lots of chairs. He thought this place was starting to become lonely.

He wished it like the night he had offered Venus to stay. He wondered where to find her as she didn't give him her address.

The following morning Venus felt something bouncing up and down on her belly. As she woke up to see Webby as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

''You came the boys told me so but I didn't believe them in case they were making it up'' said Webby as Venus manage to get the young duck off her.

''Should you be down at breakfast right about now'' Venus asked.

''I ate already you better be down at once or grammy will be wondering where you are'' said Webby as she pulled Venus off the bed at a fast speed rushing down the stairs.

As Webby entered as Venus began to follow her.

''Not so fast'' said Scrooge stopping her in her tracks as Venus stared at him.

''You are not starting work in those clothes'' said Scrooge.

''But Mr McDuck this is how I usually dress'' said Venus.

''Not any longer there is a uniform for now on'' said Scrooge.

As Venus thought it didn't sound bad as she would give a try to the one who had let her live in his home. She returned to see on her bed a white shirt, a short black shirt and a white apron. She wonders if he was joking now. As she gave a sigh as she got changed into her new clothes.

She entered the kitchen to find Mrs Beakley with her arms trying to hold the pile of dishes.

''Here let me help'' said Venus taking the dishes.

''Why thank you dear you are most kind you must be the new maid Miss Sweetheart'' said Mrs Beakley.

''I don't mind if you call me Venus'' said Venus.

''I shouldn't Mr McDuck would be angry if I did'' said Mrs Beakley.

''Why anyway why not I make you some breakfast'' said Venus.

''Oh you shouldn't'' said Mrs Beakley feeling she didn't want her to go to any trouble.

''Don't worry I will cook you a fine meal from where I am from'' said Venus as she jumped on the counter as she got up to the cupboards.

Mrs Beakley felt a bit jealous that the fact that the young female had the figure to show off her legs but she was glad that Venus reaching up to far to have her underwear showing. After she had found the items and cooked.

''That was a fine meal where did you learn to cook' asked Mrs Beakley.

Venus didn't answer as she knew in secret that she had watched the servants work as she had took in everything they did.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Ircus went straight to the school since he had to see Venus to ask her to the ball. He entered to find the principal in a rush.

''Have I come at a back proper time'' said Ircus sticking his head through the door.

''No, no what is it you wish to see me about'' he said.

''I am looking for Miss Venus Sweetheart I heard she worked here'' said Ircus.

''She did but due to serious grounds she had to leave'' he said.

''Leave why'' said Ircus in case he had done something wrong to get her fired from her job.

''You see in her files that things don't add up like her parents no first and last names or record of her last address or where she worked at before hand and her country no one has lived there in thousands of years it is more than ruin by now'' he said.

''That can't be right sure you can look past Venus is the sweetest person I ever know she would never do any wrong'' said Ircus defending her.

''I am sorry but still these things must be looked at'' he said.

Ircus wondered where to find her now as he left the place. He could head to her house he knew where it was as he walked down the lane.

While Venus was busy dusting and cooking lunch for the whole family as Webby entered the room.

''Miss Venus would you to do come and play with me'' she said.

''Oh Webby I would love to but you see I am busy' said Venus.

''It is alright Miss Sweetheart you have done enough work for me'' said Mrs Beakley.

''But I couldn't -'' said Venus.

''Oh don't worry I will inform the moment the food is ready'' said Mrs Beakley.

''Thank you Mrs Beakley you have been so kind to me'' said Venus giving a tiny bow as she followed Webby out into the hall.

''Oh goodie we are going to have so much fun'' said Webby taking Venus into her room.

It was a normal room Venus thought for a child of Webby's age. That had a bed that a few toys lay on and some on the floor. Venus wondered Webby was planning for them to do.

''Why not we have a tea party'' said Webby as Venus watched her arrange some of her toys while Venus sat down in a corner.

Unlike Gene she sat very still and was well behaved. Maybe it was the fact it was in her nature to have a calm aura about her. As Venus held the tiny cup she was given as Webby pretended to pour tea into it.

''Do you have any brothers or sisters Miss Venus'' said Webby as she smiled at the child's question.

''No you see I was an only child Webby so it was easy for my family to spoil me but I made sure I got a fair and tutored upbringing'' said Venus.

For she felt maybe that was the reason she wanted to play with Webby. The fact she had no other friends or siblings. She had Allais growing up but he was more into the boy type of things like sword fighting, playing rough and horse riding.

He had no time for girl like stuff. As that afternoon it felt so perfect for Venus being in the peace and quiet and spending her moment with Webby.

''Rindra, Rindra'' came Allais voice again in her head.

''Huh Webby did you hear that'' Venus asked her.

Webby shook her head.

''I thought I heard no never mind'' said Venus.

''Rindra tell them they are Genie's friends they will understand'' said Allais voice again in her mind.

Venus tried to control herself that was his voice. Who was her lover who Merlock had killed? She pondered over the fact he had said should she. As the door opened which meant Scrooge was back as Webby got to her feet.

''Webby wait there is something I need to tell you'' said Venus as she turned to face her.

''My real name is Rindra and two others things I am nineteen thousand years old and I am a princess'' said Venus as she waited for the chaos to begin.

''Really a real princess like one out of those fairytales'' said Webby as she beamed.

''Yes, yes but I don't think my life has been a fairytale'' said Venus as Webby pulled at her arm.

''We have to tell the others at once'' said Webby.

''I don't think Mrs Beakley, Scrooge of that butler of his he has been giving me the wary eye since I got here yesterday'' said Venus as she gave a shiver showing Webby she was creped out by the fact.

''But someone must know'' said Webby.

''One does Genie or should I say Gene my dear friend'' said Venus.

They saw Scrooge standing in the doorway.

''And what is going on in here'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

''Nothing'' said Venus getting to her feet.

''Rindra -'' said Webby.

''What'' said Scrooge turning to face Venus?

''Venus she meant Venus I noticed I have to go home and grab a couple of things I need sorry I will be back I promise'' said Venus as she left the house off to her own.

She ran up the stairs once she entered as she went to get the things she needed to take with her. While doing this she heard the front door opening. Thinking it was Ircus she thought he should know if she was in.

''I am up here I will be down in a minute'' said Venus as she came down the stairs carrying many items in her arms.

But the person that faces her wasn't Ircus at all. As she felt frighten dropping the small statue as it crashed into hundreds of pieces. ''Who are you getting out of here at once'' said Venus angrily as Dijon blocked her path. ''Calm down Miss I know who you are but I think you know my master'' said Dijon. ''Your master'' said Venus softly as her mood changed as she smelled his scent.

''Wait a minute he smells of thief only person that I know works with thieves are Merlock'' said Venus as she gave a gasp.

As her eyes narrowed as she ran at Dijon as she put her hands to his throat.

''You how dare you work with a creature that ruin lives'' said Venus angrily.

''Can you get your hands off of me you are choking me'' said Dijon in a choked voice.

He wondered why Merlock didn't tell him the girl was insane as well as being beautiful. As Venus let go of him as they heard the door open as Dijon pushed past her as he ran out the back. As Venus lay where she fell waiting for the person to enter as her heart thudded.

As it opened to reveal Ircus as she gave a smile of relief.

''Oh Ircus it is you'' she said happily.

''Course who you thought it was I had been looking for you everywhere'' said Ircus.

''Really'' asked Venus.

''Yes you see there is this ball and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I take you with me'' said Ircus.

Venus pondered this it had been a long time since someone had asked her out. But she didn't want to get her heart broken the pain of losing Allais was still too fresh in her mind.

''As friends'' said Ircus as Venus felt herself at ease.

''Of course'' said Venus.

''So where you taking those things you moving again'' asked Ircus staring at the amount of stuff she had.

''Well you see Ircus I kind of work for Mr McDuck'' said Venus as he stared at her.

''I will explain tonight'' said Venus as she went straight back to get ready.

As night came as Venus was dressed in a dark blue dress with the straps around the back of her neck with the top divided into two parts over her breasts as the skirt flowed as it came down to her feet. As she wore dark blue heels with her hair tied up.

Webby helped Venus with her make up. She wore dark blue eye shadow and red lipstick. Ircus arrived at the house standing at the bottom of the staircase in his suit. He stood in wonder as Venus stood on the top as she looked very elegant in his mind.

As she wore gold diamond shape earrings as she walked down the stairs gracefully towards him. As he took her hand as they departed the house. She had told the boys she would be back to tuck them in as she had been so motherly towards them and Webby during her short stay while Scrooge was working late that night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

They arrived into a glittering hall with the floor was sparkling a dazzling midnight blue. Small round lights dangled from the ceiling with tables at the side with chairs that had being set. The music played in the background.

Venus couldn't remember a happy time as she felt that warm feeling inside of her. It was like stepping into a dream for her.

Many of those that worked alongside Ircus came up to speak to him. They seemed very interested in Venus.

''Congrats Ircus where did you find such a creature like her'' said one slapping him on the back.

Venus thought he was hurting Ircus but he held her back showing it meant a sign of friendly affection.

''She is beautiful where have you been hiding her all these years'' said another.

Venus pondered this question wondering where had she been for the thousand of years she had been force to remain trap in this young body.

''Does she have a sister or a cousin that is single'' said a third.

Venus blushed at this as she didn't mind the comments of many of Ircus male friends were giving her. She felt her heart full of pain and sadness knowing she had no other family members that were living.

She tried not to show Ircus her sadness as she put a smile as a mask to hide her unhappy memories. Since that he had been so gracious by allowing her into his world.

She never knew how many sounds, smells and colours the future held. Ircus took her hand as they began to dance.

The light flashed into different colours as the music became fast and wild. Venus and Ircus felt a bit crushed by other dancers that danced beside them.

Also Venus noticed how loud it was as she found it hard to speak to Ircus as he had to cup a hand over his ear to hear her.

Probably a trick she thought he taught himself as he led her outside two double glass doors as they walked out onto a balcony.

Beyond them was a garden filled with the flowers in bloom with a fountain trickling water into the three bases.

Venus stared up at the sky as she saw the moon that was out that evening was big and round as it shone down on them with the stars.

She felt the light breeze as she felt calm and at peace with the world. Before all that she knew times of no moon or starlight to fill her with hope.

The wind before was cold as it would chill her bones as the sky was during those times full of dark clouds, rain or stormy nights.

She could hear the pain of the people around her their cries of pleas and mercy as she felt her mind was clouded with these past memories. Haunted badly by them she snapped out of her thoughts.

''Venus what is wrong'' said Ircus as he stood by her.

''Nothing I was remembering'' said Venus trailing off as they leaned on the balcony as Ircus held her close.

Venus felt somehow to enjoy his body warmth by hers. It melted away a lost lonely she had locked away for years.

''Home'' said Ircus guessing.

''Something like that'' said Venus.

''Ah semper'' said Ircus.

''What'' said Venus stunned as she looked into his eyes.

''Always faithful, always yours it is Latin I know it sounds dumb but I felt it is sounds perfect for this moment'' said Ircus shrugging at her as he looked into her eyes.

''No not at all it sounds very romantic I didn't know you speak Latin'' said Venus softly as she took his hand.

''There is a lot we don't know about the other'' said Ircus.

The music which was playing inside had changed to a light slow tune as the two waltzed to the beat.

Ircus couldn't keep his mind off of Venus she was everything beautiful, smart, kind and thoughtful.

He would give up everything for her his job, his family even his own life to be with her.

Ircus found this odd as he never had any thoughts of getting serious with a woman in his life then when he met Venus his life had changed.

He felt he was someone else and in a different life as he was meant to be someone else but who.

As they flowed to the music Venus felt her loss for Allais leave her heart and mind. She felt her heart was repaired in a new and wonderful way. She liked everything about Ircus. He was brave, clever, and responsible, had a way to make anyone laugh and never put anyone down.

No she thought why was she having these thoughts her heart belonged to Allais didn't it. Then why was she feeling this way towards Ircus.

But she felt it did feel right to be with Ircus as she felt her old life was behind her but never forgotten.

They came to a stop as the music had finished.

''I better get us something to drink stay right there I will be right back'' said Ircus as he rushed off inside.

Venus stood by herself at the balcony as she gave herself a dreamy sigh. Everything she felt was coming along perfectly.

She felt a chill run down her spine as she noticed it hadn't got cold as she felt a hand touch her.

She saw in horror not staring into Ircus's eyes but those of Merlock.

''I thought we would met again Rindra'' said Merlock as he gave her a sly grin.

Venus felt sick that the manner he used her old name. She felt her blood boil with anger at the many evil deeds he had done. Breaking free from him she began to walk inside to join Ircus.

''Still as lovely as the young flower you once were those thousand years ago'' said Merlock.

Venus didn't reply to him as she kept walking thinking if she ignored him he would go away.

''I see you met a new friend he is rather charming seeing him with you would certainly break Allais's heart'' said Merlock.

Venus stopped dead in her tracks as he said her former lover's name. It brought back the pain to her as she felt tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

''He would understand he is dead now you took away the only person I had left to care about'' said Venus trying to speak through her tears as she wiped them away.

''But I can change that come back to me Rindra it can be like the same again'' said Merlock.

Venus felt herself panic inside as she kept very calm on the outside.

''It will never be the same Merlock for I will never go back with the likes of you'' said Venus angrily as she said the last word bitterly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Ircus returned holding the two glasses to find Venus gone from where sht stood on the balcony. He wondered if she had left for home already Then why hadn't she stayed to say goodbye as she was having such a good time.

Well he thought he was as he went back inside thinking maybe she had found it a bit cold for her liking. Maybe one of the guests had seen her.

''Excuse me have any one of you seen Venus'' Ircus asked.

''No we thought she was with you since you couldn't keep your eyes or hands off of her'' said one of them.

Ircus thought this was getting nowhere as he decided to look down the street for Venus or caught up to her in time.

Meanwhile Venus awoke as she felt she had a splitting headache as her eyes fluttered opened as she stared around her.

She felt herself in a dark room with as the only light was from outside the door. There were candles in the room but they were in a low dim glow. Venus noticed she was sitting on a hard uncomfortable bed.

It was made out of pine wood with only one blanket for warmth. Also in the room was a chair and a table.

She felt whoever arranged the room in this sort of style had no thought or care as some makeshift bars were across the window shutting her out form the rest of the world.

She felt trapped in her prison like a brid in a cage wishing to fly free. She desired to be back with Ircus in his loving embrace. She felt her hands over her body.

Some strand of her hair had come undone as they came down to each side of her face. Her dress was badly torn as though she had been running from a thicket of thorns. The skirt was ripped as one of the straps hung down at the front.

Venus knew she was a right mess as she guessed Merlock had knocked her out cold long enough to bring her here.

''Speaking of that wizard what is he doing now'' Venus said to herself.

Her answer came as the door was unlocked slowly opening. Venus felt her heart doing back flips in terror as she knew straight who was on the other side of the door. Knowing she wasn't strong enough to fight against him Venus stood her gorund.

She stayed very quiet as he entered the room as she turned her back to him.

''Surprise to see me Vens or should I say Rindra look at me princess when I am speaking to you'' said Merlock in anger as he grabbed her.

He forced her head to whip round as he made her look deep into his eyes she had never forgotten them. As the memory began to relive in her mind.

''Clever girl now –'' said Merlock as he was about to speak.

''I will never marry you Merlock not even I live for another thousand years'' said Venus bravely as she tried not to show her tears.

''I see this time era has made you stronger Rindra you didn't speak up to me in that manner'' said Merlock as she noticed the glint in is eyes.

''Don't you dare'' said Venus.

''Dare what oh I see you mean that darling inspector of yours that you have been so cosy towards'' said Merlock.

''You can never love me the way he does'' said Venus as she snapped at this.

''But can you live another day knowing in your heart it will pain you of what Allais thinks'' said Merlock.

Hearing her dead love's name being spoken from his mouth brought anger and hurt to her as she let a soft growl escape her mouth.

''You know he is dead you took him away forme'' said Venus sadly.

''Not true exactly he is very much alive though I kept him away from you as long as I could'' said Melrock smirking at her.

''Allais alive'' said Venus as her voice sounded longing for him.

Merlock knew he had her right where he wanted her as he knew this fact was true.

''You wish to know how or why or his whereabouts though your heart will be forced to choose'' said Merlock smirking even more at this.

Venus knew what he meant after the time she had slowly bonded with Ircus as they were becoming ever so close. As he had awoken her heart still if Allais was alive all this time then somehow their old love rekindle.

But ircus she couldn't leave him after all he had done for her. Unlike Merlock she had no others thought she knew one would in the end.

''I see I have overdone my visit I will return princess and I hop eyou hold that tongue unless you want another dead soul on your hands'' said Merlock as he began to morph.

Venus saw he had transformed into the form of a wolf as he rushed off out the building leaving her alone. But she knew Dijon was near as she had to think of a way to escape.

That moment Ircus was heading homeward as he thought of seeing Venus in the morning as she would explain her reasons for leaving him.

It felt with Venus around she had reopened his mind to an old love and wounds he knew he never had. He rubbed a hand across his head remembering a time when he was young.

He was only eight years old as his parents had left him at home with the nanny as they had gone out to dinner that evening for his father's business meeting.

He sat up in bed as she was about to turn out the light. He felt a soft whisper like the wind rustle around him.

''Tell me again the story about Rindra and Allais'' Ircus asked her.

''I never told you such a story young Knight you must be hearing things'' she said leaving the room.

But Ircus had sworn he heard a voice a female voice calling to him as it was retelling something lost long ago.

''There was once a princess and knight a thousand years in love though another wanted her for his own a dark wizard who set to destroyed their happines'' said Ircus as the memory faded.

He had never forgotten that memory of that night as he asked his mother when he was born why none of his parents features showed in him. He had come across many family photos but none sprung out at him. It felt he was different meant for another time, another life and another meaning.

''Ircus listen to yourself you are getting too wound up in things you can't understand'' said Ircus to himself.

Then he heard rustling in the bushes as he thought it nothing as he headed off when it had died down. Then it started again.

Turning around he saw a large hungry looking wolf heading straight for him. It charged at him as Ircus dodged out of the way.

Ircus landed as he had hurt his back roughly on the ground. The wolf still ran at him as he gave a huge cry of pain.

It had dug the sharp teeth into his leg as Ircus struggle to get free. He saw a large fallen branch nearby as he used it to whack it off of him.

Ircus tripped as the wolf jumped on top of him as he tried to dodge the attacks. He panted for air as he had lost a lot of blood as he laid on the ground.

It smiled knowing Ircus could pssibley die to the lack of blood he had lost as he sawit run. Getting to his knees Ircus crawled off hoping ot find help.

Venus stared out through the bars trying to see how to escape. Ircus wa sin terrible danger and she had to do something.

Finding no way out Venus sat on the bed awaiting to what was to became of her.

The wolf entered as it stood before Dijon as it changed back into Merlock.

''Is everything ready'' Merlock demanded.

''Everything is in place master the girl hasn't left her room'' said Dijon.

''Good'' said Merlock as he headed off to find Venus.

Venus lowered her head in sadness wondering of what had happened to Ircus probably in the worst of pain. She tried to block it from her mind as she heard the door open.

She turned to see Merlock standing before her in the doorway as he was holding a familiar object she knew.

''It is your old dress you wore I felt it suited this exact moment'' said Merlock as he pushed it towards Venus to take it.

Venus knew the pain she remembered as she wore that dress so very long ago. It was her old white dress when she was princess. She wondered how long Merlock had kept it.

''I don't want it thank you'' said Venus pushing it away as she turned away from him.

''Rindra you hurt my feelings saying that I had wished to see you again at dinner'' said Merlock.

''I am not hungry'' said Venus.

Merlock felt himself getting a bit annoyed with her refusals.

''You will be joining me if you want to or not'' said Merlock angrily at this.

Venus arched back in fear as she could do nothing but obey as she took the dress in her arms.

''That is better I hope you are dressed in the few seconds'' said Merlock as he was about to leave.

''Tell me what have you done with Ircus'' Venus asked fearing for his sfety.

''I had sent him to his grave for the second time I hope'' said Merlock darkly.

''Wait I asked nothing about Allais why did you bring him up all of a sudden'' said Venus as she held a hand on his arm.

Merlock enjoyed feeling her touch on him but he shook it away as he had quicken his pace leaving her alone again.

Venus sensed there was something Merlock was hiding as maybe him and Ircus had met but where. As Venus knew when she said Merlock's name ircus had no knowledge of who he was.

Unless he was hiding a deep dark secret as he was about to let slip something about Allais as he wished her not to know about.

Venus had to learn more then that meant sitting through dinner with him. Venus felt her stomach rumble at the thought of food. She had indeed being hungry as she didn't want to say in fornt of him as she would had starved for all she cared.

But Venus hadn't eaten anything in the last few hours before she was brought here. Sighing she slipped out of her ruined dress into her old one. It still fitted after all the years as she let her hair hang loose.

She heard the door open as Dijon stood before her. Probably she thought he had sent him to bring her to him.

''The master wishes to see you right away'' said Dijon as he led her out of the room.

He made sure she didn't slip from him causing him to get into trouble with Merlock for letting her escape. Venus sighed as she tried to think of many ways to avoid Merlock or how to question him about Allais.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

While Ircus was busy trying to find help as he fell to his knees. He was close to death he knew it. Still he didn't have a chance to say goodbye to Venus.

Whatever had happened to her as he panted for air suddenly a memory flashed before his very eyes? It was of a hospital ward as a lady rat held him close in her arms.

He was just only born as the doctors said he could have died but somehow something kept him fighting to live.

''Shush now my little Ircus you have fought a great battle rest'' said Mrs Knight.

She was a brown fur rat like Ircus but she had medium blue eyes as she wore a green dressing gown as she sat up in bed.

She had the grace and air of a lady. Mr Knight had stayed outside the ward to wait for any news of his wife and newborn.

Ircus remembered as it faded how his father said he looked nothing like his grandparents since he had an arbian aura about him. As if he had been reborn from something old and lost long ago.

He remembered growing up he had a strong interest in Arbia and the many tales and folklore it told. Then the food mostly the clothes they wore back then. What sparked in his mind was that picture in the book.

During a history class at his college he came across a book that had the picture of the brave knight Allais. His soul felt connected somehow towards as if it was apart of him.

''What am I getting myself into when I am dying al I think is about pictures of feelings I had'' said Ircus to himself.

He saw not too far up ahead was the McDuck house as a smile cross his face. Venus wasn't that far as he used his last ounce of strength to carry till he fell down onto the doorstep.

It was opened by Gene who saw Ircus was badly wounded as he guessed straight away. Also he sensed his old friend was in some danger of her own as he tried to carry Ircus inside.

Ircus awoke seconds later to find him in a bed as Gene stood by his side.

''Ircus you alright where is Rindra'' Gene asked.

Ircus tried to sit up as his head was throbbing as he began to spit up some of his blood.

''I got attacked – wait did you say Rindra I was looking for Venus'' said Ircus confused.

''Well there is a few things that Venus didn't want you to know that she is in fact a thousand year old princess trapped in an immortal body who is being hunted down by my old master Merlock'' said Gene.

''Master than that makes you a'' said Ircus trailing off.

''A genie'' said Gene.

Ircus stared as he tried to think this over. He knew there was something rare and magical about her but what he had in mind.

''It is somehow I think you are saying the truth I don't something inside of me is telling me it is'' said Ircus.

Gene stepped forward as he looked deep into Ircus's eyes. He gave a gasp as if he knew a familiar soul locked inside of them.

''I think I know why'' said Gene in shock.

Ircus waited for him to go on but Gene didn't say a word about in case Ircus couldn't take anymore shocking surprises this evening.

''You say she has a former master of yours after her why'' Ircus asked.

''He wants to marry her no matter what cost he is set on getting Rindra to be his'' said Gene.

Ircus felt heartbroken as he felt sorry for her. He felt no one should be forced into something they didn't want to besides marriage. He wondered was Merlock the one who attacked him earlier on.

''Gene where is Merlock hiding where he is surely that is where he is keeping Venus'' said Ircus.

Gene nodded as they began their search though Gene thought it wise Ircus should stay and regain his strength. It was risky how he was putting his life on the line for Venus. Though he could sense the two were starting to fall for the other.

Meanwhile Venus stood in another room as she was left on her own as this was brightly lit with three candles on each stand. She saw a large table set for two as it was laid with food and wine.

Venus could tell Merlock was near as her ears pricked up as she heard movement heading her way.

She felt something grasp her tightly in its arms as she struggled free. She broke from the grip as her heart thudded in terror. She saw standing before her was Merlock as he reached a hand out for her to take.

Feeling she had no choice as she was led to the table as she sat down.

''You are still beautiful as I remembered you were in that dress'' said Merlock.

Venus remained silent as she didn't reply as she knew his warning from earlier. Still she had a reason to find something out. She waited till Merlock had settled down in his seat.

''You said you sent Allais to his grave this time for the second time why was that though he is already dead'' said Venus.

He stared at her as if he was trying to avoid her gaze.

''It was only a meaning since I killed one you loved why not do it again'' said Merlock.

''No I think you know something that you did to Allais something I wasn't to know that you came across Ircus'' said Venus.

''You are prying into things you shouldn't know or can't handle for you know I can change and reshape things besides myself'' said Merlock.

So Venus thought Allais could still be alive in another shape or form much older. If then he might be able to help but why it was Ircus was sometimes mention as well.

''Enough about those that aren't here'' said Merlock as Venus knew he was thinking.

She bit her lower lip fearing for what was to be said next.

''You are beautiful to be alone you should be mated with someone that will care for you as the years are growning by so fast for you how long will you wait a hundred, a million or another thousand years'' said Merlock.

Venus raised an eyebrow at him.

''I know what you thinking but we have been over this countless of times I will never marry you I am not your property Merlock'' said Venus getting up from her seat.

''But can you feel if your heart aches for the love you have lost'' said Merlock.

Venus felt her heart pained by those words as tears began to appear in her eyes as she ran from the room. Merlock heard her footsteps down the hall till they had died down.

''Master'' said Dijon in a worried tone as he entered through the door.

''Yes what now Dijon'' said Merlock annoyed.

''There is two intruders heading this way'' said Dijon.

Merlock gritted his teeth as he knew Venus would have to wait as he began to change.

Outside Ircus and Gene stared at the tall dark fortress as sharp thorns and brambles surround around it as it kept anyone from escaping.

''I bet she is in there'' said Gene.

''I know I can feel it too'' said Ircus.

He didn't know as that same feeling Venus reawaken began again as he turned hoping to see Gene coming.

The duck stayed rooted the spot as he began to move away in fear.

''Oh I understand it is alright to be afraid don't worry I will be back with Venus in no time'' said Ircus.

Gene wished him luck as Ircus started to look for something to steady his footing as he began to climb the wall. It took another hour as the pain from his attack began to hurt him again.

Something inside of him was telling him to keep going for Venus as he made his way through an opened window.

He stared into the room as the light blinding him making him cover a hand over his eyes.

''Venus'' Ircus called out.

He heard movement as he saw again the wolf this time baring the teeth in anger. He guessed it wasn't happy he had lived. Backing away into a corner Ircus had to find a way to defend himself.

He felt the wolf tear at his shirt as trying to get to his throat. Venus had heard the noise as she entered the room to find Ircus unable to fight back.

She had to find a way to help him then she felt what she had to do. Even if it meant her giving up her own happiness and freedom in order to save Ircus. She jumped in front of the wolf as she closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

Ircus saw how it had stopped as it didn't wish to harm Venus.

''I will do it I will marry you'' said Venus.

Upon hearing those words Ircus watched as the wolf began to transform right in front of his eyes.

''Really Rindra you have change your mind'' said Merlock.

''Yes but only if you are willing to let Ircus go'' said Venus sadly.

Merlock stared between the two as he was thinking. Of how he would had loved to tear Ircus to shreds but what Venus was offering he was too tempting.

''Agreed I will have Dijon see him out'' said Merlock.

Ircus stared up at him as he didn't wish to be parted from Venus.

''Wait Merlock can I please at least see Venus one last time'' said Ircus.

Merlock thought this as he was secretly thinking once Venus was out of earshot then he could finish off Ircus at last. But he could wait a little longer.

''Fine but if you try anything on her boy then your hide is mine'' said Merlock in a dark warning tone to them.

Ircus nodded as him and Venus was left alone for the time being. He knew he had only little time as he had a lot of questions bubbling inside of his head. Also something he wished that he was dying to do with her.

Though he was unlike Merlock he wouldn't force it on her if Venus wasn't ready or comfort with it. He felt her hand slip into his as she led him out into the hall as she brought him into her room.

The two remained silent in the still dim light of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

''So your princess huh'' said Ircus as Venus blushed at him.

''Crazy finding out like that'' said Venus softly.

Ircus stared at her then to the door.

''Look Rindra, Venus whoever you are if we don't have much time you think'' said Ircus trailing off.

''You think we should'' Venus asked.

''Not if you aren't ready for it unlike Merlock I won't pressure you into something you don't want to do'' said Ircus.

''Then I want you to take me as Merlock had thought my decision has been made since the first time we met'' said Venus rubbing her head into his chest.

Ircus carried Venus in his arms as he laid on her on the bed in a gentle manner. She took off her dress as Ircus undid his shirt.

He lay on top as Venus felt her heart racing. She was worried if Merlock came in and caught them at it then he had Ircus killed. Venus felt her desire for love was returning back to her.

She wasn't losing it now as she curls her legs around Ircus. The two fumble about the bed under the covers. They felt their souls become one not wishing to split apart. They kissed not coming up for air.

They felt their bodies touching as a fire of passion were running through them. After a few minutes Ircus moved from the bed.

They heard footsteps heading their way as Ircus got to his feet.

''Quick pretend to be asleep'' said Ircus.

Venus doing as she was told got back into her dress as she lay on the bed. Asleep or not she looked beautiful as Ircus pulled back a few loose strands of her hair.

He knew he was the only one that Venus would allow to touch her in such a way as him. He heard the door open as something pounce eon top of him.

Ircus tried to struggle free as he felt a tight squeeze on him. As he fell to the ground as something bit into him hard. He felt his pulse running at a fast speed.

Venus waited till Merlock had gone as she rushed to his side as her heart was tearing at the sight of him.

''Hold still I am not going to lose you again'' said Venus as she held him close in her arms.

He felt a light rush through her body to his as her immortal being was giving itself to restore Ircus. Once it was drained Venus's body became no more than that of mortal.

''I am coming Rindra, I am coming'' said Allais voice in Ircus's head as both heard it.

''Venus did you hear that'' Ircus asked.

''Yes it is the same voice I have being hearing since I got here Allais's voice'' said Venus softly.

''The one who you loved that Merlock killed'' said Ircus as she nodded sadly.

''Yes'' said Venus trying not to cry.

''Oddly Venus I have being hearing that voice since I was a child'' said Ircus.

Venus stared at this in stun surprise but they knew they weren't out of danger yet. Ircus took her hand as he led her to the ledge to start their journey down.

Ircus helped her finding her footing as he felt something sharp hit him in the back as he had almost dropped her.

He turned to see Merlock as the two fought each other. Ircus tried to dodge his attacks as he fell wounded.

As Ircus lay Merlock was about to strike the final blow when something tackle at him. Turning round they saw Venus as she dodge each of his attack counterattacking them.

She sent a huge blast of his magic back at him as he tumbled backward about to grab at Ircus. But he had dodged out of the way sending Merlock down below.

''I guess we won't be seeing the last of him'' said Ircus as he winced at where he had been wounded while Venus embraced him.

Later that night as midnight was approaching Ircus began to black out from the lost of strength. He awoke to find himself resting in a hospital bed.

''Oh my head'' said Ircus as he felt dizzy as his head was throbbing.

He saw as his focus started to come back Venus sitting across from him on a chair as she walked over to him placing a gentle hand on his head.

''You must rest Ircus you were very brave'' said Venus.

''I don't feel brave Venus I mean Merlock sure can throw a few punches Venus'' said Ircus trailing off.

''Yes Ircus'' said Venus.

''Marry me'' said Ircus.

''What'' said Venus thinking after he had black out had made him say crazy things.

''I mean it I don't have a ring or anything to propose to you with but I will give you time to clear your thoughts I won't rush you'' said Ircus.

''Ircus listen all my life I lived alone due to Merlock has done to me but I feel being with you form the moment we met was something right then I felt alone no more what I am saying I will marry you'' said Venus smiling at him.

''Really that is great Venus I will make you feel like the princess you once were'' said Ircus as he embraced her causing him to wince again.

''Don't go to such trouble all I want from you is get some rest and get better quickly so we can be together'' said Venus as she left the room.


End file.
